In optimizing manufacturing cost in a CAD-integrated cost management system, a key challenge is devising a method for encoding the set of available Process Routings that comprise a real or virtual production facility. Each routing may be stored individually as a list of process steps. However, as the system evolves and the complexity of the manufacturing facility increases, such a list approach has a number of shortcomings.